


Alice Underwater

by sepherim_ml



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Disney, Little Mermaid, M/M, mermaid!Dean
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepherim_ml/pseuds/sepherim_ml
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'era una volta una sirena di nome Dean... (La Sirenetta retelling)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alice Underwater

**Challenge:**  [Fiaba Challenge](http://wincest-italia.livejournal.com/7353.html) @ [](http://wincest-italia.livejournal.com/profile)[ **wincest_italia**](http://wincest-italia.livejournal.com/)  
 **Genre:** Fluff/Crack  
 **Pairings:** Sam/Dean, Crowley/Bobby  
 **Rating:**  PG13  
 **Word Count:** 5091  
 **Warning** : AU e immagino anche OOC XD  
  
 **Prompt completo + warnings**  
Sam:  _Alice da Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie_  
Dean:  _Ariel da La Sirenetta_  
Ambientazione:  _Paesino al mare_

  
  
  
  
"Sammy, hai disfatto la borsa?"  
  
"E a che serve? Tanto ce ne andremo tra una settimana!" Sam si sbatté la porta alle spalle, stroncando la replica del padre a metà, ben felice di allontanarsi da quella casa mezza fatiscente in mezzo al nulla.  
  
In realtà, questa volta non era così male. Papà aveva l'abitudine di parcheggiare Sam in qualche motel da quattro soldi che offriva solo Coca-Cola fresca alle macchinette e caffè scadente, questa volta, almeno, erano in California. Beh, una parte scadente della California, ma in una casa proprio sulla spiaggia - che, okay, puzzava di pesce e aveva dieci centimetri di polvere sui mobili, ma almeno  _aveva_  i mobili, un bel miglioramento rispetto all'ultimo angolo di mondo in cui si erano accampati -. Anche se questo cambio di veduta era probabilmente da imputare a come papà fosse riuscito a dimenticarsi del suo compleanno.  
  
Poteva sentire il calore della sabbia attraverso i sandali, si concesse poi qualche secondo per respirare a pieni polmoni l'aria salmastra. Sì, decisamente un bel cambiamento rispetto a profumo di prostitute, alcol e sigarette.  
  
La porta alla sue spalle si aprì e John comparve sul portico accidentato. Non ci voleva un genio per capire quanto fosse irritato per il comportamento del figlio, ma Sam non aveva voglia di starlo a sentire, così mise da parte i suoi venti secondi di calma e si allontanò, stringendo tra le mani il libro che aveva estratto dalla sua borsa poco prima.  
  
"Non mi piace il tuo atteggiamento, Sammy!"  
  
"Mi chiamo Sam!" L'adolescente non si voltò, nemmeno per salutare con la mano il padre che gli annunciava che in poche ore se ne sarebbe andato al bar più vicino e che poteva mangiarsi la quiche in frigo, se gli veniva fame. "Che bel modo di scusarsi per esserti dimenticato del compleanno del tuo unico figlio, papà," mormorò sottovoce, camminando speditamente verso il promontorio.  
  
Il sole era ancora alto e Sam aveva occhieggiato il promontorio alla fine della lingua di spiaggia fin dalla macchina, curioso per il modo in cui la conformazione rocciosa era erosa dall'acqua marina e creava statue grottesche in lontananza. Che papà si occupasse della sua nuova caccia, Sam non aveva intenzione di passare l'estate ad allenarsi, preferiva dedicare il suo tempo libero a leggere ed esplorare i dintorni, visto che per una volta poteva godersi il mare.  
Si arrampicò sugli scogli, mettendo un piede dietro l'altro con attenzione, finché non raggiunse una piccola caverna. Il soffitto era bagnato e basso e Sam si dovette chinare per proseguire. Qualche metro dopo, la sua camicia era bagnata per l'acqua salmastra che sgocciolava dal soffitto e i suoi sandali erano bagnati e insabbiati, ma ne era valsa la pena.  
  
Il percorso tortuoso e scomodo lo aveva condotto dall'altra parte del promontorio, in una insenatura nascosta che dava direttamente sull'oceano. La vista era decisamente migliore di quella dalla casa sul mare, inoltre c'era una pace incredibile, considerato che si era ben lontani dalla strada e ben nascosti dalla minaccia di turisti indesiderati.  
Si tolse i sandali e si sedette su uno degli scogli, immergendo i piedi nell'acqua fredda, aprì il libro e cominciò a leggere, eleggendo quell'angolo secluso come suo paradiso personale.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gli ci erano voluti un paio di giorni per accedere nuovamente la sua curiosità e domandarsi che cosa ci fosse lungo il promontorio e dove la galleria di caverne lo avrebbe portato se le avesse seguite. Così una mattina, Sam aveva lasciato i libri in casa e si era deciso di tentare l'avventura, rinunciando al suo angolo di pace in favore di qualche ora di esplorazione. Purtroppo, il percorso si era rivelato più tortuoso di quanto si fosse aspettato e, complice uno scoglio ricoperto di muschio e un piede messo male, Sam si sbilanciò, cadendo in acqua e sbattendo la testa contro qualcosa di duro. Perse conoscenza subito dopo.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Un dolore sordo alle tempie gli annunciò il principio di un mal di testa. Sam si rifiutò di aprire gli occhi, preferendo rimanere incosciente, in attesa che il dolore si attenuasse, e godendosi le cure di-- di chi?  
  
Lunghe dita si infilarono tra i suoi capelli, sciogliendo delicatamente qualche nodo. Una mano era appoggiata contro la fronte di Sam, fredda e bagnata.  
  
"Pa--"  
  
Sam spalancò gli occhi. Come in una foto dai contorni sfocati, Sam vide un viso dai tratti bellissimi, quasi femminei, - lunghe ciglia, labbra piene, occhi verdi -, ma maschili, senz'ombra di dubbio - una mascella forte, il taglio deciso del viso -, fluttuare sopra di sé, al contrario, a guardarlo in un misto tra irritazione e preoccupazione.  
Due mani gli afferrarono le spalle prima che Sam potesse scostarsi, bloccandolo in quella posizione supina senza alcun sforzo. Non che Sam stesse pensando di muoversi, preso com'era a fissare quel viso, convinto che si trattasse di una conseguenza della caduta.  
  
"Fermo, bella addormentata. Se ti alzi bruscamente, inciampi nei tuoi piedi, cadi a faccia in giù e ti ammazzi." Uhm. Il carattere della creatura senza nome non corrispondeva al suo volto angelico.  
  
"Chi sei?" Papà lo avrebbe riempito di pallottole, se avesse scoperto che il tanto sudato allenamento di cacciatore di Sam non aveva dato alcun risultato soddisfacente. "E che vuoi?" Domanda stupida, Sam se ne pentì immediatamente.  
  
Lo sconosciuto sbuffò: "Come, non un 'grazie per non avermi lasciato affogare dopo che ho stupidamente sbattuto la testa contro una roccia'? La riconoscenza non sai dove sta di casa?"  
  
"Scusami tanto se mi sveglio e c'è--" Sam appoggiò i gomiti a terra, cercando di alzarsi, e stranamente, l'altro non fece nulla per fermarlo. La testa gli vorticò ferocemente e soltanto l'intervento dello sconosciuto gli impedì di svenire ancora una volta, infatti, questi gli afferrò la spalla, facendolo appoggiare contro di lui e impedendogli di ricadere a faccia in giù in acqua. "Okay. Grazie," mormorò non appena ritornò in possesso di un po' di equilibrio. La sua faccia era premuta contro il collo dell'altro, pelle di un albore quasi mortale, gelida, ma un battito leggero pulsava sotto la sua pelle. Senza accorgersene, Sam annusò il suo odore, un profumo di sale e mare. Quando si staccò, per scusarsi per la mancanza di tatto, i suoi occhi si sbarrarono e il respiro si spezzò.  
  
"Beh, che c'è?" Lo sconosciuto gli rivolse un sorriso sghembo, come se Sam fosse uno spettacolo particolarmente divertente e ingenuo. Seguì il suo sguardo, ancora puntato dove  _si supponeva ci fossero delle gambe_  e alzò le spalle. "Mai vista una coda, genio?"  
  
Una coda.  
  
"Più che altro non ho mai visto una sirena," commentò Sam, ancora sorpreso.  
  
"Non sono una sirena, umano, ma un tritone!"  
  
"Che differenza fa?"  
  
"Una sirena è una femmina, un tritone è un maschio," la creatura aggrottò la fronte. "Per Poseidone! Sei cieco?"  
  
"Non-- Questa è semantica! Sei un tritone, va bene. Non c'è bisogno di scaldarsi!"  
  
"E ho anche un nome," aggiunse la sire-il tritone con aria saputa. La sua coda schiaffeggiò la superficie, immergendosi nell'acqua. "Mi chiamo Dean."  
  
"Hai un nome inglese?"  _Questo_  era decisamente strano. "Mi aspettavo qualcosa più alla 'Ariel' o un nordico 'Jensen'." Lo prese in giro. "Io sono Sam."  
  
"Ha-ha, divertente. Ci peschi le ragazze umane con questo humour? No, con la tua faccia probabilmente sei una verginella. E sono nomi da femmina. Ti è di nuovo sfuggito che sono un tritone?"  
  
Per un attimo si domandò se fosse il caso di arrampicarsi sugli scogli e correre verso la terraferma, ma lasciò da parte quel piano inutile. "Grazie." In fondo, Dean lo aveva aiutato, nonostante l'assurdità della situazione gli era riconoscente. Oh. Un minuto. Se Dean era un tritone, Sam era il suo pranzo. Si scostò immediatamente, pronto a fuggire. Diavolo, non aveva nemmeno il pugnale con sé.  
  
Dean seguì il suo movimento con un sorrisetto, sbuffò, divertito: "Tranquillo, se ti avessi voluto mangiare, saresti già morto."  
  
"Perché non lo hai fatto, allora?"  
  
"Non mangio umani svenuti che sembrano morti," Dean gli fece l'occhiolino. "Rovina la digestione." Si lasciò scivolare sott'acqua. "Il che mi fa pensare che è quasi ora di cena. Hasta la vista, Sammy."  
  
"Aspetta!" Dean si voltò. "Non-- Non hai paura dei cacciatori? Potrei essere uno di loro, potrei ucciderti, ora che so dove trovarti."  
  
"Correrò il rischio," e sembrò davvero tranquillo, come se Sam non fosse una minaccia. "E poi qualcosa mi dice che non spiattellerai niente a nessuno. Sono in ritardo, ci si vede."  
  
Sam osservò il punto in cui Dean era sparito e dov'era rimasta solo una manciata di bolle, segno di un movimento sottomarino. Non sapeva se era più arrabbiato per essersi lasciato sfuggire una creatura soprannaturale, se questa suddetta creatura gli avesse salvato la vita o se sapesse che aveva ragione. In ogni caso, si prospettavano guai all'orizzonte.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sam aspettò che papà ritornasse per rubargli il suo diario e sfogliarlo, alla ricerca di qualche informazione sulle sirene. Non c'era niente, il che lo faceva presumere che papà non le avesse ancora incontrate. Sam si fece accompagnare all'unica biblioteca presente in quella sperduta cittadina sul mare e passò l'intera giornata a leggersi di come il canto delle sirene accompagnassero l'ingenuo pescatore in fondo al mare. Non c'era alcuna indicazione che esistessero dei tritoni, ma in fondo aveva senso, non era che le sirene nascessero sotto gli anemoni.  
Tra una ricerca e l'altra, Sam non aveva ancora detto nulla al padre: non gli aveva confessato il suo incontro e sebbene Dean gli avesse accennato - non troppo velatamente - che gli essere umani erano sul suo menu, Sam non riusciva a convincersi che prendere una rete e un fucile e ucciderlo fosse una buona idea.  
  
Anzi.  
  
La seconda volta che lo incontrò, Sam era tornato al promontorio, aveva attraversato le gallerie ed era sbucato nell'insenatura. Aveva camminato su e giù per un po', fingendosi interessato al paesaggio, ma i suoi occhi continuavano a scannerizzare l'orizzonte e il mare, impazienti di scorgere un'ombra sott'acqua.  
  
"Ehi, Sammy." Dean si fece vedere poco dopo, sedendosi sopra uno scoglio con incredibile grazia.  
  
"Mi chiamo Sam," lo corresse debolmente, sedendosi a sua volta su uno degli scogli meno accidentati e appoggiando il libro che fingeva di leggere nell'asciutto. Sotto la luce del sole e non nella penombra delle gallerie, Sam poté dare una buona occhiata al tritone, alla sua coda rosso corallo, le scaglie luminescenti e la poderosa pinna dai riflessi rossastri che stava giocherellando con la superficie dell'acqua, immergendosi ed emergendo, creando piccoli flutti e schiuma. I capelli del tritone erano biondo scuro, corti sul davanti, ma lasciati lunghi sul dietro e poggiavano sulla spalla destra, le estremità naturalmente arricciate.  
Dean appoggiò entrambe le mani sullo scoglio, spingendosi in avanti, in una posa fin troppo tentatrice per i gusti di Sam. Si dovette ricordare più volte che Dean non era un umano, ma una creatura degli abissi e no, non andava bene fissarlo con bramosia, quindi la sua erezione poteva andarsene a cuccia subito.  
  
"Nessun fucile spianato o qualche rete per intrappolarmi?" domandò Dean.  
  
Sam scrollò le spalle: "Nah. Sono in vacanza." Fece cenno al libro che giaceva, aperto e dimenticato, poco distante e si incuriosì quando lo sguardo di Dean si fissò in quel punto. "Stavo studiando."  
  
"Sembra noioso."  
  
"Non lo è. Cioè, a me piace," ammise mentre afferrò il libro. "Vuoi che ti legga qualcosa?"  
  
"Perché no? Non ho nulla da fare."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Giorni dopo, era diventata un'abitudine. Sam faceva colazione e correva verso il promontorio, portando con sé un nuovo libro. A volte trovava Dean lì, altre volte lo aspettava. Quando il sole baciava l'orizzonte, si separavano e Sam sognava a occhi aperti cosa avrebbero fatto il giorno seguente. Sempre più spesso, si era ritrovato a fantasticare su Dean e a parte le prime imbarazzanti volte, si era convinto che non era così tanto male, aver stretto una sorta di amicizia con un tritone. Ignorò prepotentemente la vocina nella sua mente che gli suggeriva che Dean era una creatura assassina.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Girò la pagina con un dito, riprendendo a leggere dopo una veloce pausa. Il suono della sua voce suonava estraneo in quel luogo di quiete, i cui unici rivali erano il rumore dei flutti che si infrangevano in lontananza e lo sciabordio dell'acqua tra gli scogli.  
  
La voce gli si interruppe a metà frase quando sollevò la testa e osservò Dean, completamente rilassato, con la guancia appoggiata sulle mani conserte, semi-appoggiato alla nuda roccia. I tratti del suo viso avevano un che di irresistibile e anche se Sam sapeva che un ulteriore contatto era proibito, lo anelava. Nelle lunghe ciglia del tritone erano intrappolate alcune gocce e queste brillavano nella luce riflessa dalla superficie marina, facendo assumere al suo viso sprazzi di bagliore dorato, le labbra erano chiuse, innaturalmente rosse, in un bacio congelato.  
  
"Perché ti sei fermato?" Dean non aprì gli occhi e mantenne la posizione ai piedi di Sam. Era chiaro quanto gli piacessero i romanzi che Sam gli leggeva ad alta voce.  
  
"Niente," Sam ritornò al libro, ma i suoi occhi continuavano a dardeggiare al viso di Dean. Con enorme sforzo, cercò di non allungare le mani e toccare il tritone e solo il timore di turbargli l'espressione serena lo fermò. "Niente. È solo che-- non desidereresti mai essere un essere umano?"  
  
Dean lo guardò da sotto in su, le labbra piegate in un piccolo ghigno. "Perché dovrei? Sto benissimo così come sono." Senza distogliere lo sguardo, la sua pinna si mosse ad accarezzare le gambe nude di Sam, immerse nell'acqua fino al ginocchio.  
  
Sam chiuse il libro di scatto, la sua attenzione ormai concentrata altrove. "Dean?"  
  
Il tritone si spostò, incrociando le braccia sulle cosce di Sam e appoggiandovisi. Sam si pentì di avere un paio di bermuda che impedissero il diretto contatto con la pelle nuda, e Dean era vicino, troppo vicino alla sua ormai sveglia erezione e, dal piccolo sorriso soddisfatto sul suo volto, l'aveva anche notata.  
  
"Continua a leggere."  
  
"Non--" La sua bocca era improvvisamente asciutta e Dean  _era troppo vicino_ , così vicino che Sam avrebbe potuto toccargli il volto, sollevargli il mento e... si riscosse quando Dean appoggiò la guancia contro le sue sue mani conserte. Se non avesse ripreso a leggere, Dean se ne sarebbe andato? Afferrò il libro, allora, e lo aprì, sforzandosi di tenere la voce ferma e gli ormoni sotto controllo.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Anche il popolo del mare si rivolge ad una strega?" domandò Sam sorpreso. "Si chiama Ursula?"  
  
Sam era seduto su uno degli scogli sott'acqua, incurante di aver inzuppato i bermuda. Il petto, al contrario, era nudo e la sua schiena poggiava contro la nuda roccia, mentre Dean era accanto a lui.  
  
"Non ho idea di come si chiami veramente, ma sono abbastanza certo non sia una femmina."  
  
"E se vorresti fare un patto, che cosa dovresti dargli in cambio? La tua voce?" Sam rise. "Non avrei niente in contrario."  
  
Dean assunse un'espressione offesa: "Fingerò di ignorare quello che hai appena detto. E poi che se ne farebbe della mia voce? No, lo Stregone del Mare vuole l'oro."  
  
"Lo Stregone del Mare è attaccato al vile denaro come un qualsiasi essere umano?"  
  
Dean alzò le spalle e nel fare ciò i loro corpi si avvicinarono, il fianco di Dean strusciò contro il petto nudo di Sam e l'umano, d'istinto, avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita del tritone, posando la mano sulla parte superiore della sua coda e accarezzandola con il pollice. Dean lo guardò, indeciso se dirgli qualcosa, ma dopo qualche istante continuò la sua spiegazione: "Si dice che lo Stregone del Mare sia stato umano un tempo e che ora abbia assunto la sua forma attuale per via di una maledizione. Fatto sta che è fissato con gli oggetti preziosi e luccicanti e non è affatto facile trovarli, non più almeno. E a noi non interessano, per Poseidone, noi usiamo le conchiglie per barattare, ma per lui non hanno alcun valore."  
  
"Conchiglie?" Sam scosse la testa, suo malgrado affascinato dalla società sott'acqua. Avrebbe chiesto più informazioni, ma Dean era così vicino, così irresistibile, che perse il filo del discorso. Senza pensare, la mano che ancora accarezzava la coda, si spostò verso la pancia del tritone, toccando la pelle umana e costruendo un percorso immaginario fin dove le sue dita arrivarono, le punte a toccare l'addome.  
  
Il modo in cui le labbra di Dean si socchiusero, umide e invitanti, diede la spinta a Sam di non ritrarsi, ma ad afferrare il mento dell'altro con la mano libera, applicando una lieve forza per girare il viso verso di sé. Gli occhi di Dean erano dilatati, il verde delle sue iridi inghiottito dalle pupille, come Sam aveva visto in precedenza e ne era rimasto ipnotizzato. Questa volta, però, non era Dean ad avere il controllo della situazione, e quel piccolo cambiamento sembrava aver diminuito il potere seduttore del tritone perché quando Sam si avvicinò alle sue labbra, Dean socchiuse gli occhi, lasciando che le ciglia gli adombrassero le iridi, in un invito silenzioso a fare quello che voleva.  
  
Le labbra di Dean erano morbide esattamente come Sam immaginava, piene e bagnate, e persino la sua lingua aveva il sapore pungente di sale. Improvvisamente, mentre Dean avvolgeva le sue braccia attorno al suo collo, sedendoglisi in grembo, Sam spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso.  
  
"Sono... sono i tuoi  _denti_?"  
  
Dean gli rivolse un sorriso ferino, scoprendo i canini appuntiti, ma non disse niente. I suoi occhi, ora scuri come l'abisso, testarono Sam con la loro richiesta silenziosa di fiducia e, deglutendo, Sam tornò a baciarlo, mettendo da parte la paura di essere finito in un remake di serie B di qualche film horror e che, no, non sarebbe stato mangiato alla fine della pomiciata.  
Tracciò i canini di Dean con la lingua, con cura, in modo che non lo ferissero e fu retribuito dal tritone quando questi gemette nella sua bocca. Il piacere e la sua natura di creatura seduttrice e carnivora sembravano essere intrecciate indissolubilmente non doveva essere più sorpreso di cosa Dean gli facesse provare. Di certo non si pentiva di aver appena infranto la regola numero uno del cacciatore provetto - mai fidarsi delle creature soprannaturali -.  
Avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita di Dean, intrecciando le mani dietro la schiena, attirandolo contro il suo petto. Il tessuto del suo costume era teso e premeva contro il sedere di Dean, quando il tritone se ne accorse, cominciò a scivolare su e giù, strusciando la coda contro le sue gambe finché Sam non le spalancò e, aiutato dai flutti marini, posizionò il tritone lì in mezzo, in modo che si strusciasse contro la sua erezione in maniera più diretta.  
  
Il modo con cui Dean ansimò contro la sua bocca, mentre Sam gemeva, contorcendosi e spingendosi contro l'altro in maniera maniacale, lo rendeva ancora più eccitante. Peccato il post-orgasmo durò il barlume di un secondo, prima che Dean si scostasse bruscamente e si tuffasse nella profondità dell'acqua, lasciando Sam solo e sconvolto.  
  
"Dean? Dean!"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Era notte quando papà era tornato. Per puro istinto, Sam era balzato in piedi e aveva afferrato la pistola più vicina non appena aveva sentito i primi rumori sospetti, ma si era rassicurato subito quando papà era apparso sulla soglia.  
  
"Ancora sveglio?" John appoggiò la borsa sul tavolo della cucina, noncurante dei fogli e dei libri di biologia che Sam ci aveva sparpagliato su.  
  
"Non ho sonno," borbottò l'adolescente, raccogliendo le sue cose. Era difficile addormentarsi quando non faceva altro che pensare a Dean e alla sua reazione: era tornato all'insenatura quel giorno stesso, camminando sulla riva e sugli scogli, cercando di scorgere Dean, chiamandolo di tanto in tanto, ma non aveva ricevuto né visita né risposta.  
  
John afferrò il libro più vicino e ne lesse il titolo. "Non sapevo ti interessasse biologia marina." Sam glielo strappò di mano, quasi imbarazzato. "Magari puoi aiutarmi con la mia ultima caccia, che dici?"  
  
"Vado a dormire." Ne aveva abbastanza del falso cameratismo di papà: sparire per giorni e poi ricordarsi improvvisamente di avere un figlio parcheggiato in qualche posto a cui non interessava un bel niente continuare la tradizione di famiglia stava diventando vecchia storia e Sam era stufo di avere pazienza. Forse avrebbe dovuto cominciare a lasciare opuscoli di college e università in giro, persino un padre sveglio e attento come John avrebbe capito l'antifona.  
  
"Credo si tratti di una sirena."  
  
Sam si bloccò, si sforzò di voltarsi lentamente, nonostante il battito impazzito del suo cuore gli suggerisse di negare e negare. "Una sirena?"  
  
John aprì il frigo e ne estrasse una birra, la sua fronte era aggrottata, ma sembrava piacevolmente sorpreso che il figlio si stesse interessando alla caccia: "Un peschereccio si è schiantato contro gli scogli, a poche miglia dal promontorio. Non è stato trovato il corpo del pescatore, ma il ragazzo che lo aiutava con le reti e che si è salvato ha giurato di aver visto la coda di una sirena."  
  
"Non esistono le sirene."  
  
John si voltò verso il figlio, deluso della sua risposta. "Con tutto quello con cui abbiamo a che fare, non credi nell'esistenza delle sirene?"  
  
"Ti aiuto, allora." Sam lo disse d'istinto, perché se c'era un qualche modo per proteggere Dean era quello di depistare il padre, soltanto lui lo conosceva abbastanza.  
  
"Siediti, abbiamo ricerche da fare."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Il giorno dopo, Sam attese invano Dean e passò ore con il padre, a fare ricerche. Non avevano niente in mano, ma Sam aveva bisogno di avvertire Dean del rischio, per questo sgattaiolò via di notte, approfittando di qualche ora in cui il padre sarebbe rimasto fuori casa.  
  
Questa volta, non dovette nemmeno aspettarlo. Dean era al loro posto, seduto su uno scoglio, la sua pinna stava accarezzando la superficie dell'acqua, il suo volto chinato, oscurato dalla luce notturna.  
  
"Dean."  
  
Dean si voltò immediatamente, un'espressione sollevata passò sul viso, prima che un sorrisetto di scherno si dipinse sulle sue labbra. "Sammy, non dirmi che ti sei portato un libro anche adesso. Un po' tardino, no?" Scivolò in acqua e fece per allontanarsi, ma Sam si gettò nel mare anche lui, incurante di inzupparsi e interessato solo a fermare la ritirata di Dean.  
  
"Aspetta, ho bisogno di parlarti. È importante!"  
  
Erano immersi fino al petto, i piedi di Sam erano però saldamente ancorati sul fondo e le sue braccia stringevano il tritone.  
  
"Ascolta io --"  
  
Dean lo baciò.  
  
Per un attimo, Sam rimase fermo, immobile, ma la sua sorpresa non durò a lungo, perché Dean gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo, quasi spalmandosi contro il suo corpo, e la sua bocca, calda e invitante, lo fece quasi impazzire. Avrebbe voluto mangiarlo di baci e così cercò di fare, stringendolo a sé. Tracciò la mappa della sua bocca con la lingua, soprattutto il rilievo dei canini appuntiti di Dean, e con una mano percorse la sua schiena gelida fino alla coda, una linea di squame perfettamente lisce al tatto.  
  
Sentì Dean rabbrividire contro di sé e continuò l'esplorazione di quella zona, metà umana, metà tritone. Non si era mai sentito così e non voleva altro che ripetere quella reazione in Dean ancora e ancora. Non c'era mai stata una ragazza che lo avesse eccitato in quel modo, ma Dean, dio, Dean lo faceva impazzire e non importava che non fosse umano, era l'unica persona che avesse mai voluto. "Dean, voglio --"  
  
Improvvisamente, Dean lo spinse via e il rumore di uno sparo fece sobbalzare Sam.  
  
"Togliti di lì, Sam!" John prese nuovamente la mira. "Vieni sulla riva, subito!"  
  
Sam alzò le mani, frapponendosi nella linea di fuoco tra il padre e dove prima c'era Dean. "Papà, ascolta, non è quello che pensi! Dean non mi stava --"  
  
"Cazzo, Sam! Le sirene seducono prima di ucciderti! Pensavo che dopo aver fatto ricerche su come ucciderle lo sapessi!"  
  
"Che cosa?" La testa bionda di Dean spuntò da uno scoglio. I suoi occhi verdi erano ridotti in due fessure, traditi e furiosi. Le pupille oscuravano completamente le sue iridi, dandogli un aspetto predatorio. "Interessante, Sammy. Intendevi pugnalarmi mentre mi infilavi la lingua in bocca?"  
  
"Aspetta! Dean, non è come pensi! Non avrei mai voluto darti la caccia! Devi credermi!" Ma Dean era già sparito quando un altro colpo di John andò a vuoto. "Papà! Non sparargli!"  
  
Papà gli stava gridando qualcosa, ma Sam si tuffò in acqua, nel disperato tentativo di ricatturare il tritone. Sfortunatamente, vide solo una coda rossa allontanarsi e con quella la certezza che non avrebbe mai più rivisto Dean.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Era stata una settimana orribile, la peggiore che Sam avesse mai passato. La gola gli bruciava da quanto aveva litigato con papà – ogni momento possibile, per la precisione –, ma era così furioso che se non si sfogava non sarebbe mai riuscito ad arrivare a fine giornata. John era livido, sembrava come se Sam avesse commesso una lunga serie di peccati mortali nel giro di un minuto, rinnegando ogni cosa gli fosse stata insegnata, ogni suo principio, e minando il rispetto che John aveva per lui. Ovviamente, questo aveva portato a un nuovo round di grida.  
  
Era andato all'insenatura ogni volta che gli riusciva, ma di Dean non c'era traccia. Inoltre, ora che papà sapeva del loro posto, pattugliava il promontorio armato.  
  
Il settimo giorno, tutto cambiò. Nel mezzo del pomeriggio, qualcuno bussò alla porta, esordendo con un: "Ho una sirena con il mal di mare vicino a casa mia."  
  
Sam aprì e chiuse gli occhi più volte, ma l'uomo che aveva di fronte non sembrava voler sparire. In compenso, questi lo guardò come se fosse un povero idiota senza speranza, mormorando a mezza voce 'dannato idiota' e scuotendo la testa.  
  
"Ragazzo, sei per caso sordo?"  
  
"Chi è lei?" Con una mano tenne Sam tenne la porta aperta, mentre con l'altra aveva afferrato la pistola che papà gli aveva lasciato. Sussurrò la parola 'Christo' per sicurezza e quando gli occhi dell'uomo non divennero pozze nere, tornò a guardarlo sconcertato. "Che cosa vuole?"  
  
"Non sei così idiota come pensavo." Annuì, soddisfatto che Sam si fosse assicurato non fosse un demone. "Sono Bobby Singer, abito dall'altra parte del promontorio. E la tua sirena mi sta rovinando il panorama."  
  
Sam aprì la porta del tutto, reggendo ancora la pistola. "Non capisco di cosa – Dean? Parla di Dean? Dov'é? Lei come--"  
  
"Chiamami Bobby e non darmi del lei!" Si sistemò la visiera del cappello. "Sono un cacciatore, ragazzo, che altro pensi che sono? Ora che ci siamo fatti le unghie con i convenevoli che ne dici di venire a parlare con la tua sirena?"  
  
Avrebbe voluto chiedere ulteriori spiegazioni, ma quando Bobby si voltò e si allontanò, Sam lo seguì senza aprire bocca, ascoltando i rimbrotti del cacciatore più anziano, senza capire bene che cosa avesse a che fare con Dean. Chi altro poteva essere, in fondo?  _Doveva_  essere Dean.  
  
La casa di Bobby era un edificio piccolo proprio in riva al mare, a pochi metri da un boschetto. Davanti c'erano numerosi scogli e solo un piccolo lembo di spiaggia, proprio lì, in mezzo alla sabbia, c'era una figura estremamente familiare, seduta dando le spalle ai nuovi arrivati. Sam si ritrovò a correre per dimezzare la distanza in pochi brevi secondi.  
  
Dean si voltò, e,  _diavolo_ , le sue braccia erano avvolte attorno alle sue gambe, piegate contro il petto.  _Gambe_. Gambe da umano. La sua magnifica coda rossa era sparita e al suo posto aveva lasciato un paio di gambe, due piedi e dieci dita, in tutto e per tutto arti umani, coperti da un paio di jeans, mentre le dita erano seppellite sotto la sabbia.  
  
Sam si lasciò cadere accanto a lui, passandogli una mano sulle spalle nude, spostando la sua attenzione dalle gambe al viso di Dean, quasi non si capacitasse dell'uno e dell'altro. "Dean, sei qui. Sei proprio qui."  
  
Dean si scostò immediatamente, chiudendosi ancora di più nella sua posizione raccolta. "Che ci fai qui, per Tritone?" Poi inarcò un sopracciglio, voltandosi all'indietro, dove Bobby sostava, a braccia conserte, a osservare la scena. "È stato Bobby? Se avessi saputo che quel vecchio era così impiccione non sarei mai --"  
  
Sam lo zittì immediatamente, rubandogli le parole e il fiato con un bacio. Era più forte di lui: Dean era lì, accanto a sé, e –  
  
"Dean, non ti avrei mai dato la caccia." Ci tenne a precisare. "Mio padre – mio padre ti stava cacciando e io volevo aiutarti, avvertirti. Non gli avrei mai permesso di farti del male."  
  
Dean sbuffò. "Sì, immagino di sì." Gli rivolse un sorrisetto, piegando la testa di lato. "Eri venuto ad avvertirmi."  
  
Sam si sedette, rilasciando un sospiro di sollievo, mantenendo però lo stretto contatto con il corpo di Dean. Indicò le gambe: "E queste?" Ci passò una mano sopra, accarezzando il tessuto ruvido dei jeans.  
  
"Gambe, hai presente?"  
  
Sam gli diede un pizzicotto. "Sul serio, queste da dove spuntano?"  
  
"Ho fatto un patto con lo Stregone del Mare, più o meno."  
  
"Più o meno? E che tipo di patto? Che cos'hai promesso?"  
  
"Oro per gambe umane," rispose Dean. "Gli ho portato dell'oro. Il Vecchio del Mare mi ha aiutato."  
  
"Finiscila di chiamarmi così!" abbaiò Bobby, prima di girare i tacchi e tornare a casa. Dean ridacchiò: "Lo disturba che il popolo del mare lo chiami così. È il compagno di Crowley, lo Stregone del Mare. Non sapevo dove andare dopo che mi sono ritrovato con un paio di gambe e sono tornato da lui."  
  
"Potevi venire da me." Sam si chinò, avvicinando il suo viso a quello di Dean. "Perché hai voluto le gambe? Dimmelo."  
  
"Lo sai perché." Dean lo baciò, salendogli in grembo, posizionandosi in modo tale che a Sam sfuggì un lungo gemito. "Non avrei potuto fare né questo né tutto quello che mi sono immaginato. E ho una fervida immaginazione."  
  
Sam gli avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita. "Anche io." La sua erezione stava strofinando contro il sedere di Dean, si appropriò nuovamente delle sue labbra, questa volta notando la mancanza di canini e quando le sue dita si infilarono nei pantaloni di Dean – oh, niente biancheria – gli mancò il contatto con la sua coda. Glielo confessò e Dean piegò la testa all'indietro, ridendo.  
  
I suoi occhi erano scuri quando tornò a guardarlo e gli ricordò la creatura predatrice che il tritone era stato. "Sai, l'acqua del mare mi fa ritornare la coda." Gli sussurrò all'orecchio, come un segreto. "Bobby ha voluto che avessi una via d'uscita, nel caso tu fossi l'idiota che pensava fossi."  
  
"Non sono un idiota, ma non mi lamento." E non se ne sarebbe mai lamentato.  
  
  
E vissero per sempre felici e contenti.


End file.
